A phantom to Lead you
by jocandigelvis
Summary: Frank Iero arrives in York after a tragic accident that left him emotionally scarred and quite frankly insane. He is eager to loose himself in the city streets, hopefully avoiding the countless phantoms that allegedly roam the town. originally uploaded on wattpad


At night cornfields looked like the ocean. When clouds covered the moon, the vast darkness on either side of the road could be glassy bodies of water, stretching into the distance. All they could see, driving home that night from the party was the road ahead, narrow and straight.

Maybe that night Frank had forgotten that the darkness surrounding him and his friend Brendon wasn't the black water of a bay void of noise except from the quiet rushing of water. Maybe he had forgotten that it was a forest of corn, brown and rustling in a late-night hint of breeze. He couldn't see through the dark thicket. He couldn't see the other car speeding along another road. Of course he couldn't hear it, his misfits CD playing far to loud through the car speaker. Brendon reached to turn down the radio. Brendon was laughing. The moment remained frozen in Franks mind, but everything was happening was so fast. A bright light like a spotlight shone through the windshield. Then twenty loud crunching noises like iron jaws snapping echoed through the night air. The car spun through the air and across the road like a discarded candy wrapper in strong wind. Frank didn't remember screaming. He didn't remember the salt water tears streaming down his face. He didn't remember his window shattering.

When frank opened his eyes he was curled in a fatal position and the world was upside down, the seat belt hardly holding him in place. His cheek stun from the glass shards that had lodged themselves under his skin. His neck ached from the way it was painfully shoved against the car roof. He didn't know how to breathe. Frank managed to reach into his pocket and pull out his phone, which seemed to be in better condition than he was. Shakily he managed to type out 9-1-1. Tears began to roll down his face as he looked over at his unconscious best friend. After what felt like hours men and women came from the police department to help him. They somehow managed to get him out of the car.

It was a hot night but frank was shivering. He sat in the dust, a deputy's jacket wrapped around his shoulders, the corn whispering in the wind around him. Police officers talked on radios. Someone gave him a bottle of water. They said that once they got to a hospital someone would pick all the shards of glass out of Frank's face. They said that they were really sorry to tell her this but the other boy in the car was dead. Of course Frank knew this before they told her. He could see Brendon small and squished, upside down in the passenger seat. Brendon's eyes were closed but his mouth was open. He was about to say something, Frank wanted to tell someone, to scream at someone. They were singing along to the misfits song, the song had ended and Brendon was about to say something. Now there he was. Hanging in the front seat, car door smashed around him.

Frank shivered; the breeze had turned cold. He hung his head, fighting back the urge to scream into the air. Someone was walking towards him, footsteps scuffing up the dirt. When frank opened his eyes he could see right away that it wasn't an officer. It was Brendon, in his black skinny jeans and blood stained Prince t-shirt.

Frank opened his mouth to cry out, he could still see the Brendon in the car, buckled and squashed and bloodied, but here was this other Brendon. Kneeling next to Frank, smiling softly. Brendon pushed a strand of stray hair away from frank's stinging forehead before walking into the night and dissolving in the dark blanket of night.

Frank staggered to his feet, calling out Brendon's name. The jacket fell off his shoulders and he called out for his friend again, and again.

That night was the last night Frank Iero saw his friend alive. It was the The first time Frank saw a ghost. But certainly not the last.

 **A/N:** So. That's a thing. HELLO MY DUDES! I'm Jo and I will be your guide what you just read was a prologue of the story _A Phantom to Lead You_ a story featuring Frank Anthony Iero and Gerard Arthur Way. I'll try to update as much as possible but I'm a student so I will have school going on.

Just to let you know i just threw Brendon in there because i didn't want to kill of Ray and i have plans for Bob and Mikey. MUWAHAHAHAH.

any(Gerard)way please comment and vote and give me your opinions and stuff. feel free to flame the shit out of this and make me feel bad about my writing skills but I'd prefer if it was constructive.

so im just adding extra words to keep the word count even. (820)


End file.
